A Little Calm
by Konaxookami
Summary: Lilting violin notes hang in the air as Haruka pushes the door open, slamming it into the wall. "Sit down Haruka." Michiru cuts off Haruka before she can speak and the blonde stares, mouth open for a few moments while the violin sings. She waits for Michiru to say something else, hand twitching on the door side. Michiru says nothing. Haruka closes her mouth at last.


I've been so busy. But finals are finally over and I have time to write again and it is glorious as all heck and life is great. I'm working on the next chapter of OWaS and things are going well. But here's something small because I really just like the idea of small moments with these two. Intimate little things, you know?

Un-beta'd as per usual. Do excuse me if you catch anything. I don't own Sailor Moon (yadayada so on and so forth)

**A Little Calm**

* * *

Haruka didn't deal with frustration well.

It had never been one of her strong points, and she doubted at this point in her life that that would ever change.

The problem with being a Senshi however, was that you didn't deal with frustration in the same way. The environment around you shifted to your emotion whims. Which at the end of the day is not a good thing.

Haruka had watched Mako zap someone by mistake while upset, and Rei was known to have a few flames flicker about if you really got her going. It wasn't a good life to be living.

Haruka knew for a fact that getting frustrated was not a god idea. It really wasn't.

The weather men didn't know how to classify the sudden rise in gale winds in certain parts of the city.

She pitied them to a certain extent.

If she wasn't so _infuriated_ with the stupid people in her school so might have cared a smidge more.

She takes long strides down the hallway, shoulders hunched and expression stormy. She mutters under her breath and her fists clench in her pockets. Making her way down towards the music hall was a quick trip. It was one she could make blindfolded and drunk.

Lilting violin notes hang in the air as Haruka pushes the door open, slamming it into the wall.

Michiru is standing in the center of the room, bathed in light from the window, afternoon light casting a warm glow on her figure. Her fingers are coaxing notes from the strings, her eyes closed to the world. A rush of air rustles her curls, and she smiles.

"Michiru-"

"Sit down Haruka."

Michiru cuts off Haruka's hoarse words and the blonde stares, mouth open for a few moments while the violin sings. She waits for Michiru to say something else, hand twitching on the door side. Michiru says nothing. Haruka closes her mouth at last.

She sulks to the piano bench and watches, tension slowly draining from her frame as she listens. Her hair rustles slightly as errant breezes rush past her face. Her fists unclench and she leans forward on the bench.

Michiru's music is cathartic to listen to.

It has the same effect of sitting on the beach and listening to the waves crash against the sand for hours. Soothing, simple, and stable.

The notes hang in the air, lingering and lounging. They languish there and Haruka can almost feel them on the breeze.

The sounds taper off at last as Michiru lifts her bow from the strings and lowers her arms to her sides. Her cheeks are a bit flushed, the way they get when she knows Haruka has been watching her play alone. There is a twinkle in her eyes that makes Haruka feel sheepish for bursting in.

There is comfort in the silence that lasts a long while.

"So. How are you feeling Haruka?"

Haruka grins, seeing Michiru's sanguine smile.

"Ah…Well, better now I suppose."

Michiru places her violin gingerly in it's case and it closes with a soft _snk_. She brushes an errant hair behind her ear and leans toward the piano bench, arms crossed over her chest lightly.

Haruka lets out a soft laugh, and rubs the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry I burst in on you like that," she murmurs, standing now, "I was upset and…" she trails off and watches with slight embarrassment as Michiru raises an eyebrow, "But you already knew that so…"

Michiru giggles, closing the distance between the two of them now, "I figured you would apologize," she smooths her hands down the lapels of Haruka's blazer and gives the jacket a small tug. Haruka stumbles a step or two closer and she laughs now, light and bell like, "Still, you are feeling better yes?"

Haruka smiles, bringing her hands to Michiru's waist, enjoying the way that the shorter girl steps ever so closer when she does so. They're nearly standing on each other's feet right now.

"Yeah. I was just…you know how I get sometimes with people."

Michiru nods, her smile light, "Of course Haruka. What sort of partner would I be if I didn't?" she tucks her head against the taller woman's chest and sighs.

"Thank you for calming me down."

Haruka's voice is a low rumble in Michiru's ear from where she stands.

She squeezes Haruka.

"Always."

* * *

Someone ought to take my writing privileges away since I abuse them so often. I should finish the big works before working on the tiny things shouldn't I? Oh well...I'm a bad person I suppose...As always though, reviews are lovely and you are all so very wonderful and great for reading. No lie. Perfect human beings right here. That'd be you guys. Until next time as per always!

**~konaxookami**


End file.
